


Autumn

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Here, have some Ladybug. This ship is super cute and I hope I wrote something super cute for it. I really do hope this turned out really cute. I don't write enough for this fandom, but I don't think that really matters much, especially on tumblr. No one really cares about my work. Anyways, I actually really like fall, but I live in a run down state so I don't get a really nice looking autumn. It's all icky and gross here. It's just mush and mud everywhere, or at least in the city I live in.





	Autumn

The tree leaves finally changed color. To colors of bright red, orange, yellow, and a few other colors. Blake watched one leaf fall to the ground with the many other leaves. This was her favorite time of year. The air was crisp, the colors were bright, but not overbearing, it was nice and scenic. She smiled and went back to her book. After a while, she heard something loud. She looked outside and saw that Ruby was raking the leaves into a pile. She had no idea why she was doing that, but she watched to see what would could come out of it. Blake had a little laugh out of it. Ruby was having some problems keeping the leaves in the pile. The wind was blowing them away and she wasn't tall enough to make a giant pile. Ruby looked at the window and saw that Blake was watching her. She waved at her, trying to get her outside. She rolled her eyes and went outside anyways. 

"Yes, Ruby?" Blake asked. 

"Look at what I made!" Ruby said. 

"Heh. Yes, it's a nice pile of leaves. May I ask why you did this?" 

"It's so I can do this!" 

Ruby took some steps back and started to run. She leaped up and landed into the pile of leaves. They spread out all over the ground and into Blake's hair. She smiled and took them out. Ruby looked back up at her and started to laugh. It took her a while to get back up. When she did, she started to rack the leaves back into the pile. Ruby kept on jumping into the pile and kept making it. She looked at Blake, gesturing to the pile. She shook her head, not wanting to participate. Ruby then laid on the puppy dog face. 

"Please Blake?" Ruby asked. 

"No." Blake said. 

"Pleeeaase?" 

Blake sighed and caved in. She always did this. She always caved in for Ruby. She was too cute for to say no to. She took a running start and jumped into the pile. She did that a couple of times to please her. They made a pile one last time. But this time, they made it as tall as they could. Though, it still wasn't very tall. Ruby took Blake's hand and started to run towards the pile. The two of them jumped into the pile together. The two started to laugh. Ruby laughed the hardest. She then started to pick up the leaves and through them up into the air like it was snow falling. Blake just watched. While she was distracted, Blake went back inside and grabbed a book. She came back outside, walked over to a tree, and started to read. After a few chapters, she watched Ruby do one of the most childish things, started to make leaf angles. She laughed some more as she walked over there. 

Blake held out her hand to help Ruby up. She gladly accepted and walked over to the tree with her. She leaned over and started to read the book with her. She got frustrated when Blake turned the page. She slowed down and waited for her signal to turn the page. After a while, she just handed her the book. Thankfully she had already read the book. She wanted to reread it to live the memories of it again. The sun was slowly setting. Blake smiled when the horizon turned a beautiful purple, orange, and yellow. She looked back at Ruby, seeing that she had fallen asleep. She then looked at the book. It had a little fallen leaf on the page she stopped at. She closed it and nudged her awake. 

"Do you want to make one more leaf pile?" Blake asked. 

"Yes of course!" Ruby answered. 

They raked the leaves into the pile. The held each others hand, ran to the pile, and jumped into it. They laughed some more before going inside. The two walked back inside. Ruby crashed onto the couch, instantly falling asleep. Blake covered her up with a nice blanket. She sat by the window. She looked outside, seeing that it became dark and the streets are starting to light up with the lamp posts. It looked really nice with the lights illuminating the leaves and trees. She used to dread fall. She spent days fight, staining the leaves with blood. Now she gets to spend fall nights like these with Ruby. She opened the window to feel the cool, crisp air. She didn't realize that she was slowly falling asleep herself. She loved nights like these. She couldn't wait to see what else happened during this time of year.

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some Ladybug. This ship is super cute and I hope I wrote something super cute for it. I really do hope this turned out really cute. I don't write enough for this fandom, but I don't think that really matters much, especially on tumblr. No one really cares about my work. Anyways, I actually really like fall, but I live in a run down state so I don't get a really nice looking autumn. It's all icky and gross here. It's just mush and mud everywhere, or at least in the city I live in.


End file.
